


Worst Nightmare

by Dreamer1333



Series: Liam mpreg One Shots [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birth complcations, Kidney Disease, M/M, Mpreg, Niam - Freeform, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer1333/pseuds/Dreamer1333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam Payne and Niall Horan are expecting their first child together. Everything is going great except Liam has kidney disease and is on bed rest due to fear of there being complications with the pregnancy. They have the C-section scheduled and everything should go great, except plans have the tendency of being ruined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This story is on my Wattpad account as well under the name vampangel1d.

Liam's POV

"Liam, you should be laying down and resting. You're on bed rest!" Niall, my husband, panics as I waddle over to the bathroom a hand resting under my swollen belly trying to support it. 

"Ni, I'm fine. I need to pee," I assure him as I finally make it to the bathroom after what feels like ages. 

"You should have let me know you need help," he whines coming into the bathroom with me to help me get myself out and in a position to use the bathroom.

"I just want a little independence," I sigh as I hurriedly finish up my business.

"Liam, you're 8 months pregnant and have kidney disease. The doctor warned us that you're at a higher risk of kidney failure and need to be resting until you reach the 9 month mark and can safely do a C-section," Niall reminds me as I wash my hands and waddle towards the bedroom. 

"I'm fine. I haven't even had Braxton hicks. Our little girl is nowhere near ready to be born," I reply as I settle back down in bed stretching back carefully with Niall's help. I ignore the sharp pain in my back having gotten use to it in the past several months. 

"I know, but I worry. Have you had any unusual back pains, belly pains, felt faint, dizzy or nauseas?" he asks as he pulls the blankets up around me.

"Niall breath. I'm okay," I try to assure him squeezing his hand gently as I settle back with a sigh.

"Okay call for one of us if you need anything. I love you, Lili," he leans in kissing my forehead gently and gives my belly a rub before leaving the room so I can sleep in peace.

Harry's POV

"He has to be getting hungry. It's getting late. Do you want me to bring him some dinner?" I ask Niall as I finish up making us all a casserole that my mum had recommended. 

"Yeah, wake if you have to. He and our baby girl need some food in their bellies," Niall agrees a fond smile forming on his lips as he thinks of his little family that is sleeping just down the hall.

"Okay, I'll be right back. You three had better not drink all that tea I just made. I would like one glass," I remind them as I head down the hall. 

I slowly open the bedroom door peaking my head in. 

"Liam? Wake up. It's tome for dinner," I call as I walk into the room, but he does not stir in response, "Liam? You have to eat a little. Li?" I head over to the bed when he doesn't stir. I pull back the covers back, but this doesn't even make him stir. 

Getting worried I turn on the light and what I see makes me gasp. The sheets beneath him are stained red. 

"CALL FOR AN AMBULANCE!" I call out into the hall before hurrying back over to Liam. I lean in checking to see if he is still breathing. It's there, but just little puffs. I rub the side of his belly and do not feel the light little kicks of the baby within, but the hardness of his belly instead which makes my heart flicker in worry.

I pull down his pants and boxers exposing him. There is blood everywhere, but I ignore that for now. I spread open his legs and gently check to see how far along the baby is. I can feel the very top of her head as she works her way out of him. 

"What happened?! Is he okay?! Liam! Liam!" Niall comes in panicking tears cascading down his cheeks as he hurries over to Liam's side.

"He's in labor. I-I don't know what happened. There is a lot of blood though. The baby is already at the point that he needs to be pushing. I have no idea how to get it out though with him being unconscious. I'm not even sure if we can get it out," I admit as I try to push on his swollen belly gently in hope of it helping slide the baby out. 

"You mean I could lose them both?" Niall asks looking up at me tears running down his cheeks.

"I-I don't know. Just help me try to wake him up. Did somebody call an ambulance?" I ask as I try to shake Liam's shoulder to hopefully wake him.

"Z-Zayn is... oh God... oh God.... My baby... M-My Liam... No... N-No... This can't be happening. This can't be happening..." Niall babbles as he stumbles back from the bed his head in his hands tears running quickly down his cheeks and his breath is coming quick.

"LOUIS! ZAYN!" I yell needing their help with both Niall and Liam at this point. I keep trying to wake Liam, needing him to wake up in order for this baby to survive.

"Ugh...H-Haz?" Liam's trembling voice makes me actually laugh.

"Hey there you. I need you to push down, Li. You're in labor, the baby is coming," I reply as I hurry to the end of the bed.

"O-Okay...I-It hurts," he whines tears running down his cheeks as his brown eyes follow me. 

"What do you need, ambulance will be here in 15 minutes," Louis says as he hurries into the room with Zayn close behind him. Zayn is talking still on his cell phone while Louis hurries over to Liam's side.

"Help him through his breathing and comfort him. We need to get this baby out. Zayn, gather up some towels," I reply as I carefully spread Liam's legs trying to ignore just how much blood there is. 

"Okay next contraction push down," Louis instructs him as he helps him into a sitting position and wraps his arms around him holding him as he does as asked. Liam's screams echo through the room as he pushes down. His push may take him a lot of energy, but the baby has barely moved.

"Okay again," I order after he takes a couple seconds to catch his breath. He does as I ask pushing down with all his might, but this time his screams are quieter. The baby is slowly working her way out. Half her head is in my hands now. 

"P-Promise me that you'll make sure my baby makes it?" Liam asks his voice weak and trembling.

"We're not talking like that, Li. It's going to be okay," I try to calm him down.

He pushes down again on his next contraction. This time his screams are only whimpers, but his push did it. The head is out. I carefully slide my hands beneath the baby's head and tug encouraging to have Liam push again. Combined with his pushes and my pulls the baby slides out. 

Her cries fill the room. She's smaller than a normal baby, but her cheeks are a pretty pink and her cries are powerful. She's a healthy little girl. 

Zayn ties off the umbilical cord before cutting it with a pair of scissors separating Liam from his little girl.

"Li, you did it. You did it, Li! She's here, beautiful and healthy," I laugh tears running down my cheeks as I try to calm the baby down.

 

"Haz, we have a problem. He's not breathing," Louis says panic in his voice.

Luckily the paramedics take that time to walk in. They push us aside and take over. I watch in horror as they begin CPR and place an oxygen mask over his face.

I stumble back holding the baby close to my chest. 

"C-Can I hold her?" Niall asks coming up from behind me tears running down his cheeks. 

"Y-Yeah let me wrap her up in something first," I accept the blanket wrapping around the little girl before handing her over to her father.

Niall holds her like she is the most precious thing in the world. His eyes sparkle as he tries to calm his little girl. He easily calms her as he holds her close watching as the man he is love with comes back to life.

"We need to get him to the hospital immediately for emergency surgery. He has lost a lot of blood and at least one of his kidneys have failed. We need the baby to come along as well, but only one of you can join us in the ambulance," one of the paramedics speaks up as they load Liam onto the stretcher pulling blankets up around him.

"I-I'll go. I'm his husband. I'm coming," Niall babbles as he follows close behind the paramedics with his daughter in his arms and tears down his cheeks.

The rest of us stand there in shock. None of us make a move until the ambulance sirens are long out of ear shot. 

All I can think about is the look of horror in Niall's eyes and the amount of blood that soaks the blood. That baby girl could be growing up without one of her daddies and this breaks my heart. 

"I-I'll drive," Zayn's voice snaps Louis and I out of shock. We all hurry out the door feeling rather numb.

Niall's POV

Sitting in the waiting room my tears by now have disappeared. My heart is twisted in such tight knots that it is hard to breath. My eyes burn and my cheeks feel itchy from all the tears that I have shed.

The golden ring on my finger seems to glisten in the light pf the room. I find my finger going to it tracing over the engraving on it. Liam's name is perfect and swirly allowing my fingers to follow around it.

I remember with a fond smile of how we first met. He had been behind me listening in as I played some Justin Bieber son. He had been by himself and when I glanced up he had this silly little smile on his lips. When we met eyes he had got this silly little blush on his cheeks. 

We had this little flirty relationship all throughout X-Factor. He knew he liked me, but I don't think he realized I liked him. He had been so oblivious to the fact that he owned my heart up until I kissed him after our final show on the Up All Night tour. 

By the time our second tour hits we are dating. He always blushes and squirms when I complement him. He lets out these adorable giggles when I kiss him a little too passionately in front of the crew or boys. He's adorable and I fall for him more every day.

The third tour hits and I put a ring on it. I proposed when we were in a hotel room after having some take-out and watched some cheesy movies. He started sobbing and asked me if I was sure. I laughed and assured him I was. He then kissed me and let me slide the ring on his finger. 

I married him right after the tour. It had been a private wedding that kept on the down low. We married in Harry's backyard. There had been only a handful of guest, but it had been perfect. We both had blushed, laughed and kissed so often that by the end my head was spinning from the sheer giddiness of it all.

It was in the middle of OTRA that we found out he was pregnant and also had kidney disease. The doctor had warned us that it would put Liam's health at the risk. I had been frantic with worry and tried to convince Liam to abort him, but he refused telling me he could not kill our miracle. I had agreed in the end, but have been hovering over him since. As his belly swelled and I had felt the feeling of our daughter moving beneath his skin I can not help be in love with that tiny baby

Getting home from tour Liam had been put on bed rest much to his distaste. He had though done so and insisted I cuddle with him on most days. The lads had stayed with us since anxious to help out. Now I am more than thankful for it.

Seeing Liam like that was heartbreaking. I felt like my whole world has come to an end. I had gone numb and thought I would faint. There was so much blood and the look on his face made me feel sick to my stomach. All I could think was how this can't be, that this is all a nightmare. 

When I first heard my daughter's cry though I felt a little spark of hope bloom in my chest. When Harry had handed her to me I couldn't help but cry. She is a perfect combination of Liam and I. She was so beautiful. With her in my arms I felt like everything would be okay, for with an angel like her surely the world would allow me one more miracle and have my husband make it too.

Sitting here now in the cold waiting room without my daughter or Liam I feel alone and hopeless. All I can think about is when he had stopped breathing, when I had lost him and all that blood. Surely not even a miracle could save him from this. 

"Family of Liam Horan?" a doctor asks as he approaches us from the doors that are labeled OR.

The four of us are at our feet in the blink of an eye.

"I'm his husband. Please tell me he and my baby will be okay," I step up my hands shaking as tears of fear fill my eyes.

"Your husband and daughter are fine. Liam lost the kidney that had been causing him problems. It was the failure of the kidney that caused the early labor and caused the complications. He has lost a lot of blood and will have a long recovery ahead of him, but he will be okay. His other kidney is healthy, but we want to keep him here for at least a weak to monitor him to make sure it is strong enough to serve its duty without the second one. Your daughter is on the small side, but is healthy. There are no complications and all of her organs are fully developed. We will keep her here for a week as well for at least a week. They are both in room 203. You are welcome to go up and see them. Liam may not wake for awhile and I'll give you several papers for you to fill out and some reading for his recovery. We will also need a name for your daughter at some point, but take your time. I know you all must be shaken up," the doctor gives us a kind smile before handing me a folder full of papers. I accept it and hurry past her. 

The lads follow, but are a ways behind unable to keep up with me. 

By the time I am in the room I am out of breath, but grinning. There in the hospital bed is the man I had thought for sure I had lost. I take his hand in mine leaning in to give his lips a gentle peck. I press my forehead against his as tears run down my cheeks.

"I thought I had lost you. Oh Liam... you have no idea how good it feels to be able to hold you again, to feel your warm skin against mine. I can't ever lose you, please, don't ever scare me like that again. I love you too much to ever lose you," I whisper kissing his cheek as I settle back in my chair. I grab his hand not wanting to ever let him go again. 

Being able to see that he is breathing, and heart beating I allow myself to relax. I glance over at the hospital crib grinning at the little girl in it. She is wrapped in a pink blanket with an adorable pink bonnet on her head. Her eyes are peaceful closed and she is clean of all the gunk that had covered her. 

The rest of the lads take this moment to walk in. Harry and Louis head over to the baby well Zayn settles in the other chair beside Liam's bed.

"She is so cute! I just want to cuddle her!" Louis squeals in delight as he runs a finger over my daughter's cheek.

"I might just kidnap her," Harry laughs cooing softly at her.

"You're not taking my baby girl anywhere Styles. I'll kick your butt before you can," Liam's soft voice draws all of our attention. His eyes are only half open and he looks exhausted, but he is talking and those beautiful brown eyes are there for us all to see when I though I would never see those eyes again.

I squeeze his hand leaning in to kiss his lips again. He looks up at me his brown eyes twinkling. 

"Hi," he whispers a silly little giggle escaping his lips.

"I thought I lost you," I whisper in his ear so that my face is almost against his pillow.

"I thought I lost you both. Can I see her?" he asks his eyes going to the tiny baby in her crib.

"Of course," I agree turning as Louis gently lifts her and hands her to me. Zayn helps Liam sit up and adjust his bed so he can hold our daughter more comfortably. I take my baby from Louis' arms and carefully settle our tiny baby girl into her daddy's arms. 

"She's so perfect. She's so beautiful. Is she healthy?" he asks looking up at me his brown eyes glassy.

"Yup, just a little small. You did wonderful, babe," he whispers kissing the top of her head gently. 

"We have to name her. Any ideas?" I ask a silly kind of smile forming on my face as I watch the love my life hold our little girl.

"Keela Nicola Horan," he replies giving me his smile that makes his eyes squint up adorably.

"A beauty that can be only be captured by poetry. It's gorges just like our daughter," I agree kissing him again, this time not just a peck, but a full blown kiss that makes my eyes close and a little moan escape his lips. 

A kiss that is the true relief of having him still here with me.


End file.
